


Firework

by bradcpu



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Gen, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bradcpu/pseuds/bradcpu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>
    <i>Made with my 9-year-old son, Ollie.</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Length: <b>3:01</b><br/>Fandom: <b>Sherlock Holmes (Guy Ritchie films)</b><br/>Song/Artist: <b>Kidz Bop</b><br/>Premiered in Club Vivid at Vividcon 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firework

I had just finished grabbing footage and storyboarding for a seriousface vid about how Sherlock ruins the lives of those who love him, when my son took an interest and told me he wanted to learn how to vid. So I showed him the basics of my editing program, pulled in a few clips that I was planning to use for the Sherlock vid, and left him sitting at the computer with headphones on.

I wasn't expecting him to actually edit anything! But a couple hours later he came out and said he finished part of it and wanted to show me. He had pulled in his favorite track from a Kidz Bop CD and turned my emo clips into a joyful affirmation full of metaphors and explosions.

I took a cue from what he had (including much of the first chorus) and expanded it out into a full vid, trying to teach him a bit more about how and why I do specific things as we went.

He's on his... fourth vid since then, I believe. It's pretty normal now for him to get up in the morning, go straight to the computer, put on the headphones and open up the timeline.

I may have edited most of this version of the vid, but it definitely feels like him - the way he is all the time. He's gotten me through some pretty rough times, turning my emo into smiles. He's my little firework.

**Lyrics:**

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper-thin  
like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?

Do you ever feel already buried deep  
six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
cause there's a spark in you

You've just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the Fourth of July

(Chorus)  
Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make'em go oh-oh-oh  
as you shoot across the sky-y-y  
Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make'em go oh-oh-oh  
you're gonna leave'em falling down oh-oh

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
after a hurricane comes a rainbow  
Maybe the reason why all the doors are closed  
is you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
and when it's time you'll know

(Chorus)

Boom boom boom  
Even brighter than the moon moon moon

Thanks for watching!


End file.
